bestiariuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sfinks
Sfinks - Lew z ludzką głową, pochodzący z mitologii Egiptu. Wygląd: Przedstawiany zazwyczaj, jako kobieta, z ludzką głową, lwim torsem i skrzydłami orła. W Persji natomiast, jako mężczyzna z koroną, lwim torsem i skrzydłami orła. W starożytnej Grecji pojawia się także opis, iż posiadał także kobiece piersi i wężowy ogon, zakończony gadzim łbem. Opis ogólny: Wizerunek sfinksa pochodzi z czasów egipskiego Starego Państwa. Tworzonym wówczas rzeźbom starożytni Grecy nadali nazwę "dusicielka". Uznali ją za alternatywną wersję żeńskiego potwora z mitologii greckiej. Sfinksy najczęściej opisywano, jako strażników świątyń. Miały strzec przede wszystkim grobów królewskich. W greckiej mitologii Sfinks była żeńskim demonem zniszczenia i złego losu. Zdaniem Hezjoda jej rodzicami byli Echidna i Ortros. Wedłu innych autorów, jej ojcem był Tyfon. Wszystkie te stworzenia były bóstwami chronicznymi, pochodzącymi z najwcześniejszych mitów starożytnej Grecji, opisujących czasy, zanim bogowie olimpijscy pozpoczęli swe rządy. Najstarsza znana rzeźba sfinksa została znaleziona w Gobekli Tepe w Turcji, zaś największa i najsłynniejsza rzeźba Sfinksa znajduje się w Gizie i pochodzi z dynastii IV. Najprawdopodobniej przedstawia ona twarz faraona Chefrena. Później wielu faraonów stawiało obok swych budowanych grobowców figury lwów z ludzkimi głowami, będącymi wizerunkami tych samych władców. Wskazywali tak swoje bliskie kontakty z boginią-lwicą - Sechmet. Motyw sfinksa używany był także do zdobienia poboczy alei wiodących do grobów i świątyń, a także jako ukoronowanie wysokich schodów. Najwięcej rzeźb sfinksów z baranimi głowami, symbolizującymi Amona, zostało zbudowanych w Tebach, gdzie jego kult był najsilniejszy. Poza rzeźbą z Gizy, inne, słynne, egipskie wyobrażenia sfinksa, to granitowy posąg o głowie Hatszepsut. Znajduje się obecnie w Metropolitan Museum of Art w Nowym Yorku. Istnieje także alabastrowy sfinks z Memfis. Sfinks był symbolem antycznego państwa-miasta Chios. Stworzenie widniało na monetach i pieczęciach pochodzących z VI w. p.n.e. do III w. n.e. Był także motywem zdobniczym pojawiającym się na posągach Ateny Partenos (Jako zwieńczenie hełmu bogini). Podobne stworzenia pojawiają się także w kulturze południowo-wschodniej Azji. W europejskiej sztuce, w epoce renesansu stał się popularnym motywem zdobniczym w architekturze. Greccy historycy i geografowie nazywali rzeźby lwów z baranimi głowami kriosfinksami, a te z łbami ptaków hierokosfinksami. Opowieści: * W starożytnej Etiopii żyła Sfinks. Została sprowadzona przez Herę lub Aresa w okolice miasta Teby. Zadawała ona zagadkę napotkanym ludziom. Za brak odpowiedzi dusiła i zrzucała ludzi w przepaść. Sama treść zagadki została podana o wiele później, niź sam mit o sfinksie. Brzmiała ona następująco: "Co to za zwierzę, obdarzone głosem, które z rana chodzi na czworakach, w południe na dwóch nogach, a wieczorem na trzech?". Pierwszą osobą, która udzieliła jej prawidłowej odpowiedzi był Edyp, który odpowiedział: "Człowiek chodzi rano, to jest w dzieciństwie na czworakach; gdy urośnie, staje się zwierzęciem dwunożnym; a w starości, która jest życia wieczorem, podpiera się laską, jakby mu trzecia noga przybyła". ''Pojawia się także wersja mitu, która mówi, że istniała także druga zagadka sfinksa: ''"Dwie siostry: jedna rodzi drugą, a ta, rodzi tę pierwszą". ''Edyp odpowiedział: "Dzień i noc".'' Potwór rzucił się wtedy w przepaść, gdzie sam strącał ludzi, a według innej wersji, pożarł sam siebie. Przedstawienia we współczesnej kulturze: Animacje: *Serial animowany "Spadkobiercy tytanów" - Chris Bratleman / Michael Lahay (2005 - 2008) Gry: * Seria gier "Final Fantasy" (1987-2016) * Gra "Guardian Cross" (2012) Inne: * Gra karciana "Magic the Gathering" Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Stworzenia Egipskie